


Serious Giles Vibes

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison is part of the Hale Pack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Books, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Family lore, Friendship, Gen, Hunter mythology, Pack Building, Research, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, hints of BAMF Stiles, sharing knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Allison and Stiles bond. The seeds for a beautiful friendship are sown.





	Serious Giles Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. 
> 
> *Also, I always thought Stiles and Allison would be cool friends so they're definitely going to get that in this series. 
> 
> **This series is definitely diverging from canon. :D

Lydia met Allison at the doors of the library, “I couldn’t find him. I know he’s in there, but he’s sneakier than you when you want to be. I’ll talk to him later.” As the redhead flounced off Allison slipped into the domain of books and information, trying to decide where to start with her search. The library looked quite empty, even the librarian at the front desk was in the back office eating his lunch. Well, Allison knew Stiles wouldn’t be around people so she set off for the furthest corner of the room, climbing a few steps and wandering through the stacks until she ended up in an area she’d never been in before. It was hidden by an obnoxious display of vampire and supernatural fantasy books, a genre Allison had secretly enjoyed, before finding out her reality was in fact too similar to that of the protagonists she loved. 

She slipped behind the display to find Stiles, poring over a book, twirling what looked like a throwing star in his left hand as his right hand rested on the page of the text. “You’re giving me serious Giles vibes right now,” commented Allison, expecting the teen to jump at her appearance, instead he merely looked up at her, face curious but unexpressive otherwise. 

“I should have pegged you for a Buffy fan,” replied Stiles, slipping the throwing star down his sleeve.

Allison shifted from foot to foot “It’s supposed to be a compliment.”

“I took it as one,” responded Stiles, “What do you need Allison?”

“Need?”

“You tracked me down. People don’t do that unless they need something, so what is it?”

Allison blinked at him, struck by his bluntness, although it shouldn’t have surprised her. Under his rambling Stiles was logical and to the point, he was just good at disguising his intelligence, kind of like Lydia mused Allison internally. 

“Can I sit?”

“It’s a free country.”

She sat, still slightly unnerved by the calmness Stiles was projecting.

“Is this about what I said to Lydia? Because if I offended her that wasn’t my intention and I will certainly apologize at the next possible opportunity.”

“It is, well, not about what you said, but what you meant,” Allison stumbled over her words, “Lydia cares about your opinion, that’s why she asked for it.”

Stiles smiled, flourishing his hands a bit “You don’t need to sugar-coat things for me, Allison. If you two are becoming pack that’s fine by me, but you don’t need to lie to me and pretend you want to be friends. I’m happy about you and Scott; I won’t stand in your way.”

Allison tapped her fingers on the table, frustrated now with Stiles. 

“So, even if I tell you I want to be your friend, not because you’re friends with Scott, but because you’re you, you won’t believe me?”

“Not necessarily, but I’d ask why,” responded Stiles, his voice quiet.

“I think we have more in common than we know, and that could make us, team human, stronger within the pack.”

Stiles nodded his head from side to side as if considering her words, “So, it’s about having an alliance, strength in numbers and all that jazz,” he fluttered his hands in an imitation of jazz hands. 

“No,” Allison replied, “But it can be about that for now, if you want.”

“What would it be about for you?”

“Making a new kick-ass friend.”

Stiles snorted and shook his head, doubt flashing through his eyes. 

“What’re you reading?” Allison asked, nodding at the book in front of Stiles.

“Something for that history project on family ancestry and lineage,” he murmured, looking faraway for a moment, “My mom’s side of the family is kind of a mystery.” Jerking himself out of his reminiscence Stiles pulled another book from his bag, “Actually, now that we’re talking about I was going to get Scott to give this to you, but now you two are back together and all I might as well just give it to you now. That’s what friends do right?” He shot her a smile that was a bit too strained to be natural. 

The book he passed her was small, leather bound, and embossed with a silver wolf and arrow. Allison flipped open the front cover to see the name Marie-Jeanne Valet. The young huntress looked up at Stiles confused, “She was the one who killed the Beast of Gevaudan; married Henri Argent after it happened. Marie’s one of the first werewolf hunters recorded in Europe.”

Wonder filled Allison’s face as she caressed the small book, “Thank you, Stiles.”

“No problem,” he said going to pack his books up as the bell sounded. 

Allison stopped him before he could disappear though, “I’m serious. Thank you,” and she pulled him in for a hug. Stiles seemed surprised at the contact, but not completely uncomfortable. They broke apart after a few seconds, but Allison liked to think that the contact did the teen some good. 

He nodded again, “Pack looks after pack, right?” 

“Yeah,” she replied watching as he left. Then she gathered her things and set off too.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to get Melissa and John to talk soon. How do you think that's going to go?


End file.
